happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Comics
This is a list of all the Happy Tree Friends comics. Comics *'HTF Comics #1 & #2' - Featuring Cuddles and Lumpy. A party is thrown, and Cuddles and Lumpy try to whack a pinata while Lumpy is blindfolded. Lumpy tries whacking the pinata but he fails to hit it. Cuddles pulls a string connected to the pinata, and Lumpy again fails to hit the pinata. He gets frustrated, and tries hitting it one more time, but hits the string hard, causing Cuddles to be hanging by his foot. Lumpy ends up whacking Cuddles repeatedly, and bashes his brains out. Lumpy walks away happily carrying Cuddles' organs as if they were candy. *'HTF Comic #3' - Featuring Giggles, Lumpy, and Mime. Giggles is watching Mime do tightrope on a unicycle. However, the line is Lumpy's clothesline and he hangs his shirt on it, causing Mime to be split in half. The unicycle lands on Giggles' head, and kills her. *'HTF Comics #4 & #5' - Featuring Cuddles, Giggles, Handy, The Mole and Splendid. Cuddles, Giggles, and Handy are bobbing for apples. Handy suddenly chokes on an apple, and Splendid comes to the rescue. He tries to give Handy the heimlich maneuver, but he uses too much force. He squeezes out Handy's organs, which splatter on Cuddles and Giggles, causing them to run away screaming. The Mole comes along to play, and dipping his head in the pool, bobs out Handy's heart. *'Don't Worry, Bee Happy' - Featuring Toothy. Toothy is flying a kite on a sunny day. Suddenly, a bee comes, and he tries to get rid of it. Unfortunately, he gets tangled up in the cord, and the kite tightens it even harder, causing Toothy to be sliced into pieces. The bee then sting's Toothy's eye. *'I Get a Kick Out of You' - Featuring Cuddles and Lumpy. Cuddles throws a football to Lumpy, and it lands on his helmet. He tries a second time, but Lumpy kicks Cuddles' head off instead of the football! The head flies into a goal point, and Lumpy puts his hands up as if he scored. *'Big Bubble' - Featuring Cuddles, Petunia, and Lumpy. The characters are blowing bubbles. Lumpy blows a bubble so big, Cuddles and Petunia are excited at how big the bubble will get. Suddenly, the bubble explodes, killing Cuddles, Petunia and Lumpy. *'Bank on it! ''- 'Featuring Lifty and Shifty The raccoon duo try to break a piggy bank. Lifty swings a hammer at the item, but accidentally kills Shifty in the process. After a few seconds, Lifty runs off with the money. *'Lost Claws '- Featuring Toothy and Flaky Toothy tries to rescue a cat from a tree. The cat scratches him and causes his ladder to drop on Flaky below. The two are sliced by the ladder while the cat walks off safely. *'Things That Go Bump in The Night! '- Featuring Pop and Cub Cub jumps on his bed until Pop stops him. As soon as Pop closes his door, he hears a "thud" sound. He opens the door to find Cub apparently asleep. He proceeds to tuck him in with a blanket, oblivious that the back of his head has been cracked open. *'Puppy Love '- Featuring Giggles Giggles spots a box containing three puppies and hugs one. However, the pup she holds bites her and all three soon rip her to shreds. The puppies then lick their lips after a good meal. *'Bird Brained''' Lumpy sits on a bench feeding birds. He pulls out a bag of bird seeds and struggles to open it, until the bag pops and litters seeds all over his body. Lumpy then discovers flocks of hungry birds surrounding him, and is eaten. Unreleased *'Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow (comic)' - Starring Cuddles and Giggles. *'Just Plane Silly' - Featuring Giggles *'Snow Problem' - TBA. *'Making a Good Bleed' - Featuring Lumpy, The Mole, Toothy, Cuddles, Giggles, Pop, Cub, and Flaky. Gallery Comics 1 and 2.png|HTF Comics #1 and #2 Tightrope Comic.jpg|HTF Comic #3 Comics 4 and 5.png|HTF Comics #4 and #5 Kite Comic.jpg|Don't Worry, Bee Happy Football Comic.jpg|I Get a Kick Out of You Bubble Comic.jpg|Big Bubble Screen Shot 2013-01-12 at 11.43.20 PM.png|Bank on it! Screen Shot 2013-01-12 at 11.51.00 PM.png|Lost Claws Screen Shot 2013-01-13 at 12.25.51 AM.png|Things That Go Bump in The Night! Screen Shot 2013-01-13 at 12.31.55 AM.png|Puppy Love Screen Shot 2013-01-13 at 10.22.55 AM.png|Bird Brained Trivia *Giggles' death in Comic #3 is similar to Mime's death in Brake The Cycle. *Toothy's death in Don't Worry, Bee Happy is similar to Nutty's death in A Sight For Sore Eyes. *Toothy and Flaky's death in Lost Claws is similar to Sniffles' death in Who's to Flame?. *The puppies in Puppy Love are very identical to Whistle, both in appearance and personality, though they're in a different color. *Cub's death in Things That Go Bump in the Night! is similar to Nutty's death in Swelter Skelter and Sniffles' death in Moppin Up. However, Cub broke the back of his head rather than the top. *The comic strip Bank on it! is one of the two moments when only one of the raccoon twins are harmed, the other is the HTF Break ''episode ''Cheesy Does It. Category:Other Media